Amor de un Inmortal
by DrakeHeylin
Summary: Tras ser humillado en duelo nuevamente por los monjes y haber sido denigrado una vez más por su ídolo, Jack Spicer decide alejarse de aquel mundo que tanto daño le hizo. Años después regresara, pero para sorpresa de todos, completamente cambiado ¿Podrá Chase enmendar su error? ¿Quien es la misteriosa joven que acompaña siempre a Jack? Si desean saberlo, pasen y lean...


Pov's Chase

La eternidad es algo que me gusta y me acostumbra. Durante mis más de 1500 años pude darme el lujo de conocer a centenares de personas, cada uno diferente a su manera, monjes, sacerdotes, reyes, comerciantes, artistas, asesinos, terroristas, científicos, dictadores y presidentes, cada uno me sorprendió a su forma y me enseñaron cosas que nunca olvidaron, cosas que hasta el día de hoy me parecen sorprendentes. Pero era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan patético y molesto, torpe e insignificante como lo era Jack Spicer. Ese gusano se ha convertido en 3 semanas en mi ciudadela rogándome que lo toma como mi estudiante, algo que no se puede hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Qué diría Wuya y Hannibal si se enteraron de que yo, Chase Young, emperador Heylin, guerrero invencible inmortal, ¿Habías tomado pupilo a la sabandija de Spicer? Me convierte en el hazmerreír de todos.

Al fin silencio, algo que vengo anhelando desde hace días, mis felinos están tranquilos y acostados a mi lado mientras que yo puedo concentrarme al completo en mi meditación, lo que sea de mucha utilidad en los momentos que quiero aclarar mis ideas, yo encuentro demasiado estresado o simplemente por el gusto de divagar dentro de mi mente.

-Por favor ... juro ser el mejor estudiante que no hayamos tenido Chase. -Yo estaba otra vez, juraría que ya era la 5ta vez que lo sacaba a patadas de mi palacio, estoy comenzando a creer que Spicer posee una vena masoquista, de otra manera no puedo entender porque sigue volviendo por más.

-Ya te dije que no, de ninguna manera entrenare a alguien sin talento como tú. -Abro un ojo para observar su expresión y veo como intenta hacer un puchero, realmente era patético si creía que eso me iba a un conmover, eh visto rostros más conmovedores que ese y jamás me hicieron que me retractara. -Eh dicho que no Spicer y si valoras tu vida y no quieres que te vuelva a sacar por la fuerza, déjame en paz. -Cierro mis ojos y lo escucho alejarse, paz al final, ahora mientras medito puedo relajar mi mente, algo que Spicer no me ha permitido hacer durante el tiempo que lleva a mi ciudadela.

Un ruido seco llega a mis oídos, abro mis ojos y lo veo de nuevo, ese cabello rojo, ese redondo rostro de niño mimado y esa piel blanca, eres tú, la cosa menos me gusta en mi lista. Quedando tercero, debajo de Hannibal y Wuya, en ese orden.

-Ten, te ofrezco todos mis amigos Shen Gong Wu para que me entrene. -Suspiro cansado, ¿Tanta era su necesidad porque lo golpease? Era eso o su desesperación iba en ascenso y viendo el pequeño respeto que se tiene, me inclino por lo segundo.

-Spicer, sabe perfectamente que yo no tengo interés en los Shen Gong Wu, no requiero de reliquias mágicas para derrotar a mis enemigos. -Veo como baja la mirada con un gesto de claro nerviosismo al tiempo que comienza a rascar su nuca, rápidamente me vuelve a observar, esta vez con una mirada decidida y se arrodilla, pero esta vez a modo de sensación con su rostro pegado al suelo , como tradicionalmente los japoneses solían pedir disculpas o misericordia a sus señores.

-Te ruego, dame solo una oportunidad, si quieres, pídeme lo que quieras para demostrarte que soy digno de ser tu pupilo. "No podía negar que el hacer eso era honorable, incluso hasta para un gusano como Spicer, supongo que podría darle una oportunidad, pero primero debía probarse que era capaz de lograr lo que se ordenase. Bien es sabido que un escultor requiere de buenos materiales para crear sus obras maestras y si Spicer se convirtió en mi aprendizaje, no fue necesario ser inútil, al menos, no fue inútil como en el último tiempo que llevo conociéndolo.

-Está bien, quiero que derrotes los monjes en el próximo Duelo Xiaolin, si lo lograste como mi aprendiz y hare de ti un guerrero hecho y derecho. -Veo como sus ojos se iluminó por extraña razón y rápidamente se abraza a mí, susurró el cansado y chasqueo mis dedos para ver como mis leones lo sacan de mi ciudadela. Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad, el 3 semanas en mi palacio no me había dejado concentrarme en absolutamente nada que no fuera su odiosa voz.

Fin de la persecución de Pov

*** C & J ***

En la mansión Spicer, se encuentra el autoproclamado "Joven Genio del Mal" trabajando en sus robots, quería estar listo para derrotar a los monjes cuando el próximo Wu quería, quería también compartir un Chase que era un valioso elemento para convertir en su aprendiz y un elemento más valioso para el lado de Heylin. Ya era tiempo de enmendar todas las idioteces cometidas en el último tiempo y de ninguna manera fue una desperdiciar esta oportunidad de oro que el que había brindado el guerrero chino. A medida que construya sus robots para evitar que suspirase por la colegiala enamorada, estaba muy feliz de que su ídolo de la infancia y el amor platónico le había quedado afectado por una vez más, solo por eso se levantó inmensamente feliz.

-Bien, los Jack-bots ya están terminados y mejorados, solo falta activarlos y esperar a que el próximo Wu se active. - Mientras que encendía a sus autómatas para comprobar que funcionaran bien y se aseguraba de dejarlo todo listo, no podía dejar de pensar en el guerrero Heylin. Había creído oyendo historias de un mundo que deseoso de poder traicionar a sus compañeros y se convirtiera en el guerrero más implacable de todos los tiempos. Siempre había aspirado un poder estar a la altura de tal precedente histórico, pero siempre podía llegar a enamorarse del alcalde.

Aun recordando a la perfección aquel día, el Wu había sido "Las Sandalías Monzón" y el otro había llegado primero, aunque claro, el a diferencia de los monjes desconocía el poder del Wu y lo había activado sin pensarlo 2 veces. El aumento de altura fue una mala pasada y lo hizo hacer el ridículo, algo a lo que, y aunque la frustrara admitirlo, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Pero nunca creyó que quien terminaba atrapando en su caída libre seria al que admiraba con devoción ciega. Había sentido tantas emociones en aquel lapso de segundos que su cuerpo era sostenido por el alcalde, sorpresa, admiración, alegría, euforia, vergüenza, pero por encima de todas las anteriores, no podía despegar su mirada de ese rostro.

Chase tenía los ojos más hipnóticos que se vieron en su vida, una sonrisa confiada que revelaba sus perfectos dientes y los colmillos que resaltaban entre ellos. Desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que había cambiado, nunca había tenido antes y hasta el momento en que había creído una completa estupidez, pero el a su vez era seguro. . Desde aquel momento siempre intentamos hacer cosas por y para él, aunque estas por lo general solían enfurecer más al guerrero milenario. A su vez también se debe admitir que en repeticiones ocasiones intento traicionarlo cuando la situación se ponía en la cuenta, pero desde su punto de vista era más conveniente, abandonar a los héroes a su suerte.

Él sabía perfectamente que tenía que atrapar a Chase, este ya tenía una imagen de él que era muy difícil de cambiar, pero que esperaba que el siguiente duelo esto cambiase, aunque sea un poco. Ya se había resignado a la idea de que el alcalde nunca lo miraría con los mismos ojos que lo que veía, sino más bien como un gusano inservible, le dolía saber eso, pero sí se puede conformar con su propio aprendizaje, después de todo ¿Qué? ¿una mayoría pedir? Que su ídolo lo entrenó y poder compartir el tiempo con él sin que este lo quiera matarlo, ya que tenga una victoria y un sueño cumplido.

\- ¿En qué piensas Jack? -Al levantar la vista pudo verla, era Wuya, tan elegante y tétrica como siempre, con sus rojos cabellos corriendo libres sobre sus hombros y con una sonrisa dinámica pintada sobre sus labios, recostada sobre su mesa de trabajo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano ¿Cuándo había entrado a su casa?

\- ¿Wuya? ¿Cómo y cuándo entraste? -La mujer sonrió de forma divertida mientras que con una mano levantada en el otro lado que se halló tirado sobre la mesa donde solía trabajar, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba por completo y lo observaba divertida.

-Usando las Garras del Tigre Dorado y hace menos de 5 minutos, pero parecías tan ensimismado en tu mundo que no lo notaste. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que sí importa es lo que habla en Chase y tú. -El pelirrojo la observación entre sorprendido y desconfiado.

-Vaya Wuya, y ¿Cómo se supone que te enteraste de mi conversación con Chase? -La bruja divertida cuando se enseñaba la Mosca de Manchuria, un Wu capaz de convertir su portador en mosca. -Si que te ha vuelto ingeniosa, para ser una vieja bruja. -La mayor solo en los labios en un gesto de desagrado ante sus palabras.

-Solo digamos que desde que Chase me quito mis poderes, me ha visto en la obligación de vender estos Shen Gong Wus, pero hablemos de algo más importante ¿Cuándo se activará y encontrará el próximo Wu? Conociéndote, sé que es información importante para ti, querido Jack-El pelirrojo solo la observación mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma desconfiada. - ¿Quisieras saberlo? -Tras decir que el saco de su túnica Los Anteojos de Cristal, que permitió a su portador poder ver el futuro.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Ambos sabemos que no eres generosa y que todo lo haces con un propósito, habla. -La bruja Heylin sonrió mientras observaba a los más de 100 Jack-bots construidos por el albino.

-Lo único que podría divertirme más que verte, ser ver a Chase Young ser tu maestro, ver la humillación en su rostro al tener una mujer como tú bajo tu tutela y finalmente, cuando pierdas los estribos, ver cómo te deseche, como siempre lo hace jajaja. -Jack miro de forma molesta a la bruja mientras lentamente tomo el Wu y lo activo.

\- ¡Anteojos de Cristal! -Wuya sonrió mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a ver que Wu se activaría y donde se encontraría, ahora no cerraría la boca de esa vieja bruja, se sentiría orgullosa de Chase y haría que Wuya se tragara todas y cada una de sus palabras. Al finalizar se retiró los anteojos con una inmensa sonrisa. -Yo seré el ganador del duelo. -La mujer solo sonrió mientras tomaba el Wu nuevamente y comentaba.

-Muy bien querido Jack, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, nunca digas que no hago nada por ti. -Sin decir más tomo las Garras del Tigre Dorado de su túnica y las activas, acto seguido una grieta se abrió y la bruja se fue por ella, dejando a Jack sonriendo de forma emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo, me ganare y Chase me felicitara ¡Si! Perfecto, ya sé cuando está, pero no sirve para nada ahora, dijo que debía ser un Duelo Xiaolin, supongo que mañana desesperada y mañana ventaja de distancia. -Con estas ideas programo a sus Jack-bots para dirigirse a su objetivo mañana temprano, apago las luces de su laboratorio y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar.

*** C & J ***

La mañana llegó al templo Xiaolin, donde los jóvenes se encontraban realizando una rutina de meditación frente a su maestro. Fung, la seriedad en sus rostros demostraba que tan concentrados estaban en lo que hacían. Dojo, quien se encontraba sobre los hombros del maestro, comenzó a temblar repentinamente mientras comenzaba a anunciar los dragones elementales.

-Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero detecto un nuevo Shen Gong Wu. -Los jóvenes dejaron rápidamente su meditación para tomar el pergamino que les diría cuál era su nuevo objetivo.

-Se trata de la Esfera de Yong, sirve como una Indestructible. -La que había hablado era Kimiko, dragón de fuego, una joven japonesa de cabello negro, ojos celestes y piel color crema, que siempre tenía su celular a la mano.

-Oh si, ya recuerdo ese Wu, Dashi lo usaba para molestar al maestro Monje Guan y lo dejaba encerrado por horas. Pongámonos en marcha. -Tras decir eso, el pequeño dragón aumenta su tamaño y todos los monjes se subieron a su lomo para comenzar a volar hacia su destino.

-Sin duda, esto es más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un perro. -Quien había hablado era Omi, dragón del agua, un pequeño monstruo asiático, calvo y con una expresión inocente. Raimundo, dragón del viento, observación a su compañero para corregirle.

-Más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebe. -Raimundo era un joven brasilero, piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. El pequeño monje lo observa antes de volver a hablar.

-Eso también. -Todos rieron ante la notable inocencia del pequeño dragón del agua. -Pero eres el primero en usar la Esfera de Yong. -De pronto una mano se posó sobre su cabeza mientras lo acariciaba.

-Calma vaquero, pareces más ansioso que un toro a punto de ver a su ternero nacer. -Quien habia hablado de Clay, dragón de la tierra, un monje rubio de ojos celestes de complexión robusta que siempre llevaba un sombrero vaquero que recordaba a su hogar en Texas. Ante sus palabras todos lo miraron de forma desconcertada, nunca le entendían.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Omi no dejó de hablar sobre lo divertido que podía usar el nuevo Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko jugaba con su celular, Raimundo observaba el horizonte de forma aburrida y Clay, sostenía su sombrero con fuerza para que el viento no se lo llevase.

*** C & J ***

En el palacio de Chase Young, se realiza el azabache realizando movimientos lentos y tranquilos, tai chi, divagando entre sus ideas y rodeado por sus felinos, cuando de improvisto un portal se abrió ante él, del cual salió Wuya.

\- ¿Qué quieres Wuya? Sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí. -La mujer solo se sacudió distraídamente cuando avanzaba hacia el guerrero Heylin ignorando completamente las palabras del azabache y su evidente rostro de desagrado.

-Oh nada, tú sabes, solo avisarte que Jack y los guerreros Xiaolin se están enfrentando por un nuevo Wu. -El azabache la observación de forma seria, sin demostrar su sorpresa, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Wuya. -Y a tu incógnita, si, se de tu charla con Jack ¿Me acompañas a verlo? -Chase suspiro, esa bruja era muy entrometida cuando quería.

-No tengo interés en ir a verlos, además parece que ya sabes el resultado. -Wuya sonrió de lado mientras jugaba distraídamente con las Garras del Tigre Dorado.

-Oh vamos, no hay mar tan aguafiestas, estar encerrado todo el día en tu ciudadela no es sano. -El guerrero Heylin la observavo resignado, sabía que no se iría a recibir una respuesta positiva y honestamente no tenía humor para soportarla.

-Está bien, pero por tu bien espero que el duelo sea rápido. -Según dice más se puso de pie mientras Wuya abría nuevamente un portal y ambos se metían en el lugar donde el duelo se llevaría a cabo.

*** C & J ***

Jack y sus Jack-bots se encontraban volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la Esfera de Yong, el pelirrojo temblaba a causa de las bajas temperaturas del lugar cuando se maldecía por no haber llevado más abrigo que su gabardina de cuero negra.

-Maldición, de todos los lugares del planeta tenía que aparecer en el Monte Everest y yo por supuesto, no me traje el abrigo, eso me pasó por el dormitorio y me di cuenta de que salía corriendo. -Sus reproches quedaron a un lado cuando a lo lejos se pudo divisar un Dojo volando hacia la gran montaña, un lo que no dudo en mandar a sus autómatas. - ¡Jack-bots! ¡Ataquen! -Anadir más todos los androides comenzando a volar en dirección a los monjes mientras el volante rápidamente hacia la sima de la montaña. Al llegar a la sima, se puede ver a nada más y nada menos que Chase Young de pie junto a Shen Gong Wu con una mirada aburrida y de fastidio y Wuya, quien se encuentra con una extraña sonrisa de burla.

-Recuerda Spicer, debe ser un duelo. -El joven se sonrojo al ver que Chase había ido a verlo mientras asentía rápidamente. Omi fue el primero en llegar frente a Jack, quien al verlo no dudo en tomar la esfera y extender a un lado del Wu al monje, quien no entendía que se debía eso.

-Bola de queso, te desafío a un Duelo Shen Yi Bu-El pelirrojo había decidido que, si se iba a probar ante el guerrero Heylin, mejor sería llevarse 5 Shen Gong Wus de aquella pelea. El pequeño guerrero observó a Chase, quien sonreía al ver quién era el oponente de Jack. -mi Puño De Te-Bi-Gong y mi mono Bastón contra tu Esfera de Tornami y tu Túnica de 2 Toneladas, El Desafío sera ... carrera por el Everest, El Primero en Llegar Hasta la meta en la sima de la Montaña gana-El pequeño solo asintió para responder rápidamente.

-Muy bien Jack Spicer, acepto tu desafío, esto es un flan comido. -Raimundo a lo lejos no pudo más que suspirar y gritar.

\- ¡Pan comido Omi! -El monje observa a su compañero para luego añadir.

-Eso también, comencemos ¡Duelo Xiaolin! -Rápidamente el entorno comenzó a cambiar para mostrar un Monte Everest mucho más grande de lo normal y ambos competidores en la base de la montaña, los monjes se encontraban en un montón de piedra y hielo que flotaba alrededor de la montaña, un grupo de Jack-bots se encontró sobre otro montículo con pequeños banderines con una J con el fin de alentar a su creador y finalmente Chase y Wuya se encontró de pie en otro montículo, el primero sentado en la postura de loto y con los brazos cruzados y la pelirroja con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios y las manos sobre su cintura. Ambos participantes se miraron y gritaron al unísono. - ¡Gong Yi Tan Pai! -Tras gritar que ambos comenzaron a trepar a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Mono Bastón! -Jack tomo rápidamente la apariencia y las habilidades de un mono para comenzar a escalar a mayor velocidad, al mismo tiempo que reía victorioso. Omi al ver la desventaja en su Esfera de Tornami hacia abajo y grito.

\- ¡Esfera de Tornami, Agua! -Un gran chorro de agua de vino después de un Omi que salió impulsado a gran velocidad hacia la sima hasta llegar a Spicer, quien al verlo no dudo en atacar.

\- ¡Puño De Te-Bi-Gong! -El pequeño monje recibió el golpe en el rostro y comenzó a caer mientras Jack gritaba como un mono y seguía subiendo bajo la mirada sorprendida y sorprendida de Wuya.

-Juraría que Jack perdería. -Chase para oír eso la observación de soslayo, para luego preguntar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Wuya se tapó rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta que había hablado en alto, pero la mirada de Chase la obligo a hablar.

-Ayer le permitió ver el resultado del Duelo con los Anteojos de Cristal, pero sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que usaba el Espejo, el inversor para que viese lo contrario a lo que realmente sucedió, es decir, el vio su victoria, pero en realidad perdería. de esta forma el que está seguro de su victoria y se confiaría, de forma que lo arruinaría y terminaría perdiendo. -El guerrero Heylin solo volvió a observar el Duelo. Omi al ver la gran desventaja activo en Wu.

\- ¡Esfera de Tornami, Hielo! -Rápidamente un chorro de hielo congelo un Jack en su lugar, un bronceado solo pasos de la meta, con su mano extendida en un par de centímetros del premio. - ¡Esfera de Tornami, Agua! -Omi comenzó a subir algo rápido siendo propulsado por un gran chorro de agua hasta pasar al lado de Jack y tomar la Esfera de Yong, dando por finalizado el duelo. Todo el entorno volvía a la normalidad, mostrando una imagen Entre sorprendido y asustado, Omi sonriendo con 5 Wus en sus manos. Chase al ver el resultado comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, no sin antes de que Jack tratara de detenerlo.

-Chase, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, sé que puedo hacerlo mejor. -El guerrero lo observa con su mayor mirada de indiferencia antes de propinarle una fuerte bofetada que hizo que el albino hablara de bruces contra la nieve y empiece a hablar de forma cansada, irritada y por los demás enojada.

-Ni lo sueñes Spicer, ya tuviste tu oportunidad ¡Miles! no hay nada bueno para absolutamente nada, sigue siendo el día de hoy que me cuestiono tu existencia, eres un inútil, no sirves ni para adornar una habitación, las autoproclamas "Joven Genio del Mal" y no eres capaz de ganar un simple duelo , no eres digno de ser un villano, no eres digno de Heylin y mucho menos eres digno de que yo te enseño algo, así que ahórrate el rogarme nada y desaparece de mi vista y procura el mar de forma permanente, de lo contrario me asegurare que ni los forenses querrán reconocerse-Todos los monjes e incluso Wuya, quedaron sorprendidos de la frialdad y la crueldad de las palabras de Chase. Si bien él siempre fue cruel con Jack, esta vez había dejado atrás el pelirrojo, quien tenía la mirada clavada en cualquier lado menos en los presentes. Su expresión no demostraba ninguna emoción, ni enojo, ni frustración, ni tristeza, ni miedo, nada. Con calma llevo a mano hasta la zona del golpe y luego a sus labios, de los cuales una línea de sangre, al golpe propinado por el alcalde. Parecía estar ido y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y vidriosos, sentía un leve ardor en sus ojos, pero no queríamos humillarse más, dejaba los monjes y Wuya lo vieran llorar, la serie el colmo de lo patético. Sin hablar y aun sin enfocar su mirada en ninguno de los presentes se puso de pie con lentitud tomo un Wu que se encuentra dentro de su gabardina, para rápido activarlo ante la, aun, atónita mirada de todos. de los cuales es una línea de sangre, al golpe propinado por el alcalde. Parecía estar ido y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y vidriosos, sentía un leve ardor en sus ojos, pero no queríamos humillarse más, dejaba los monjes y Wuya lo vieran llorar, la serie el colmo de lo patético. Sin hablar y aun sin enfocar su mirada en ninguno de los presentes se puso de pie con lentitud tomo un Wu que se encuentra dentro de su gabardina, para rápido activarlo ante la, aun, atónita mirada de todos. de los cuales es una línea de sangre, al golpe propinado por el alcalde. Parecía estar ido y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y vidriosos, sentía un leve ardor en sus ojos, pero no queríamos humillarse más, dejaba los monjes y Wuya lo vieran llorar, la serie el colmo de lo patético. Sin hablar y aun sin enfocar su mirada en ninguno de los presentes se puso de pie con lentitud tomo un Wu que se encuentra dentro de su gabardina, para rápido activarlo ante la, aun, atónita mirada de todos.

\- ¡Guante de Jisacú! -Al pulsar, las Garras del Tigre Dorado en la túnica de Wuya se abren rápidamente y se abren paso a paso, y se abren paso a paso. Wu, que no tiene nada que decir, que contenga las lágrimas lo mejor que puede, no quería que lo viera llorar, ya no más. Él mayor lo observó brevemente, esta actitud era inusual en el menor. Jack ya no espero más. - ¡Garras del Tigre Dorado! -Abrió un portal y se metió en el bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Wuya al ver que su Había sido robado activo la Mosca de Manchuria y se fue volando del lugar. Los monjes aun después de unos minutos seguían observando de forma reprobatoria a Chase, si bien era cierto que el único de los monjes que le tenía era real aprecio al albino Omi, sentían que un acto por la parte del alcalde había sido un poco excesivo y aún más al otro lado de la reacción del chico. El guerrero inmortal sin más que añadir e ignorando los monjes hizo uso de su magia y desapareció.

*** C & J ***

La noche había caído y Chase se encontraba tomando tranquilamente su sopa Lao Mang Lone. El resultado es muy agradable, el silencio de su palacio, pero por extraño que sea, que sea raro, el hecho de que no lo haga, que sea difícil de conseguir, una negativa y una carta que sirva para sacarlo del lugar.

-Sin duda es mejor así. -Luego de decir eso y terminar su sopa se puso de pie para ir a su habitación. Pero, extrañamente se encuentra frente a su "Ojo Espía", el que se puede mostrar lo que sus espías animales veían. -Supongo que no hay más de qué estar tan humillado y listo esta Spicer, muéstrame a Jack Spicer. -El orbe rápidamente el conjunto la fachada de la mansión por fuera, con un movimiento de sus dedos la imagen se acercó para entrar por una ventana abierta y bajar hasta el lugar de ese lugar, donde el menor pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo . Al no encontrarlo aquí hizo otro ademan con sus dedos y la imagen ahora se encaminó hacia la alcoba del albino, pero al llegar no lo encontró, sin cuestionar demasiado su actuar hizo que el cuervo revisara toda la mansión,


End file.
